SECRET - entre devoirs et sentiments
by Luciole26
Summary: AU Swanfire – Neal Cassidy avait tout ce qu'il souhaitait au monde : une compagne, deux beaux enfants et un métier. Cependant, un choix fait par le passé remet en question son mode de vie avec sa famille des années après. Il dut prendre une décision douloureuse et encore aujourd'hui, le regret était toujours présent...(Lire la suite du résumé dans le prologue)
1. Prologue

**Titre :** SECRET – entre devoirs et sentiments.

**Résumé :** AU Swanfire – Neal Cassidy avait tout ce qu'il souhaitait au monde : une compagne, deux beaux enfants et un métier. Cependant, un choix fait par le passé remet en question son mode de vie avec sa famille des années après. Il dut prendre une décision douloureuse et encore aujourd'hui, le regret était toujours présent. Après un voyage des plus mouvementés et difficiles, il réalisa le grand vide qu'il avait laissé grandir dans sa vie. Après des semaines d'absence, Neal revient auprès des êtres qui lui sont chers. Mais, pourra t-il réparer ses fautes et par la même occasion, espérer avoir une seconde chance ? Vous le découvrirez en suivant cette fic !

**Note de l'auteur :** Je remercie ma super bêta Lily! J'ai eu cette idée de fic suite à un rêve de SF family et oui! Ça ne m'a pas quitté donc j'ai décidé d'en faire une histoire. Cette fic sera plus ou moins longue ^^. Sur ce, je vous souhaite une très bonne lecture! Gros bisous!:)

* * *

**PROLOGUE**

_Phoenix, novembre 2001_

_« -Si j'accepte de travailler pour vous, vous la laisserez repartir ? » demanda un jeune homme brun préoccupé, assis sur une chaise et les mains menottées._

_Face à lui, deux flics le jaugeaient avec sérieux. L'un, rouquin, était assis face à lui et accoudé à la table et l'autre, blond, était debout appuyé contre le mur de la salle d'interrogatoire._

_« -Oui et on peut même faire mieux que ça. Nous lui trouverons un logement… enfin pour vous deux et vous serez assuré. Ce, en toute légalité. Pour servir rendu, affirma le roux en serrant ses mains entre elles._  
_-Donc si je comprends bien… en dehors de ce travail, je serais parfaitement libre ? questionna le prisonnier, pensif._  
_-Oui sauf si tu commets de nouveaux délits. On préfère que tu gardes ces talents pour ce qu'on te réserve, déclara le sportif blond en croisant ses bras tout en muscles contre sa poitrine._  
_-C'est-à-dire ?_  
_-Secret d'État. Tu seras informé le moment venu. Il nous manque des volontaires. Et tu es parfaitement apte pour ce boulot. Tu as juste besoin d'être un peu formé et discipliné. Heureusement pas besoin de changer ton identité, tu t'en es très bien occupé._  
_-Je ne vois pas de quoi vous voulez parler ? nia le voleur, le regard sombre._  
_-Tes papiers sont faux. Il suffirait de faire une empreinte digitale pour faire une recherche et trouver ton vrai nom. »_

_Le prisonnier détourna le regard, pâle, et ferma les yeux._

_« -Pouvez-vous garder ça confidentiel ? Elle… Elle ne le sait pas, elle n'en sait pas les raisons. Je cherche à ne pas être retrouvé par quelqu'un d'où ce choix, avoua ce dernier avec sincérité._  
_-Bien sûr, Neal Cassidy. Nous ferons même en sorte de consolider votre version avec quelques extras. Votre secret sera bien gardé en plus de celui que vous aurez à partir de maintenant. Voilà comment les choses vont se présenter pour vous… », continua le rouquin, compréhensif._

_Et sur ces mots, le flic en question lui expliqua en détail tout ce qu'il devra faire à l'avenir. Un long programme et une longue formation étaient bien évidemment prévus…_

**Aéroport régional d'Astoria, Oregon - 17 ans plus tard…**

Un homme brun, d'une trentaine d'années, vêtu d'un uniforme de pilote descendit d'un avion privé, une mallette à la main. Il quitta le terminal où était posé l'appareil pour se diriger vers la sortie réservée au personnel. Il portait des lunettes de soleil et son visage ne montrait aucune émotion. Quelques minutes après, il sortit de la poche de son pantalon ses clés de voiture et alla récupérer son véhicule après ses quelques jours d'absence. L'homme déverrouilla à distance sa petite voiture grise, parcourut d'un pas rapide la distance qui l'en séparait, ouvrit la portière et s'y installa. En prenant place, il posa sa mallette sur le siège passager puis enleva ses lunettes. Il scruta son reflet dans le rétroviseur principal et vit de grandes cernes sous ses yeux fatigués. Il semblait ne pas avoir dormi depuis un moment. Était-ce normal pour un pilote ? Celui-ci soupira et en s'étirant légèrement, il lâcha une grimace de douleur. Le voyage avait été difficile et éprouvant. Il avait frôlé la mort plusieurs fois, mais là c'était plus psychologique. Il avait été touché de trop près par une affaire de famille qui s'était malheureusement mal fini. Cette mission l'avait profondément touché et avait remis en question tout ce qu'il avait fait jusqu'à présent. L'homme brun souffrait d'un mal profond. Il ressentait un grand vide… Sa famille lui manquait et ce sentiment douloureux perdurait. Après ce qu'il venait de vivre, il ne supportait plus cette distance qu'il avait dû installer entre lui et sa famille afin de les protéger. Le prétendu pilote dénoua sa cravate noire puis ouvrit la boîte à gants côté passager. Il en sortit un sac plastique et récupéra ses effets personnels. L'assurance de sa voiture au nom de Neal Cassidy, sa montre offerte par ses enfants à Noël dernier, une photo d'eux et de leur mère, un collier en cuir avec un anneau argenté accroché dessus puis son portable. Il l'alluma, il avait de nombreux SMS et appels en absence. Quelques uns venaient d'amis et la majorité de sa famille.

_« Salut Pa' ! Comment vas-tu ? Lors notre dernière conversation sur Skype, tu étais en Italie. Tu es où maintenant ? »_ signée Charley.

_« Tu réponds plus aux mails qu'aux SMS apparemment. Mais bon ça va, 2-3 SMS dans le mois, c'est pas la mer à boire ! Pas besoin d'en rajouter une couche, Maman le fait déjà assez bien pour deux ! »_ signée Charley.  
_  
« Tu me manques Papa. J'espère que tu rentreras bientôt »_ signé Henry.

_« Bonjour Pa'. J'espère que tu vas bien… Maman et moi on voulait savoir si… enfin si tu serais là pour mon anniversaire dans un mois. On préfèrerait te prévenir. Rappelle-moi dès que tu as le temps. Bisous »_ signé Henry.

_« Salut Neal… As-tu reçu mon mail ? J'aimerai que tu me dises quand tu seras en congé, histoire que je ne fasse pas trop de projets avec les enfants à ce moment-là. J'espère que ce sera pour bientôt, tu leur manques »_ signée Emma.

_« Papa, quand est-ce que tu rentres ?»_ signée Charley.

Il y en avait bien une dizaine de messages de sa famille. Ses enfants devaient penser que ça leur coûterait beaucoup de crédit puisqu'ils croyaient que leur père emportait toujours son portable avec lui. Or ce n'était pas le cas. D'ailleurs, Emma avait dû le constater avec les factures des téléphones. Il ne prenait des nouvelles d'eux que par internet et Neal les contactait par téléphone seulement quand il avait fini son travail.

« -Quelle idée de leur avoir offert ces portables il y a deux mois », pensa-t-il, amusé mais aussi quelque peu inquiet.

Il ne voulait pas faire naître la suspicion dans la tête d'Emma ou de ses enfants. Puis il soupira tristement. Neal Cassidy pensait que rien ne le séparerait de sa famille et pourtant, il y avait eu ce divorce 7 ans auparavant. Henry était encore très jeune, mais Charley, leur fille aînée, avait été très affectée par la nouvelle. Il donnerait tout pour remonter le temps tant il regrettait. Neal aimait toujours Emma, son ex-femme. Il avait juste fait le choix de préserver sa famille d'une vérité dont elle n'avait pas connaissance. C'était confidentiel et il était lié depuis des années par un contrat qu'il ne pouvait rompre. Il leur mentait au quotidien et il détestait ça. Emma aussi. Elle ne lui avait pas pardonné… Sur ces tristes pensées, il prit le fameux collier dans sa main et contempla l'alliance. Il avait eu un mariage heureux, bien que fondé sur un mensonge et pourtant, il ne regrettait pas d'avoir fait sa demande. Neal avait réalisé depuis longtemps qu'elle serait la seule femme qu'il voudrait épouser et avec qui il voudrait passer le reste de sa vie. Il attacha le collier autour de son cou et le cacha sous sa chemise. En rentrant chez lui, il se changerait et appellerait son fils pour lui annoncer la bonne nouvelle. Il n'avait pas d'autres missions prévues avant 3 semaines. Or son anniversaire était dans 2 semaines. Il avait hâte de les revoir. Neal scruta de nouveau la photo et un éclat de souffrance brilla dans ses yeux.

« - Est-ce si impensable de vouloir revenir sur sa décision après ce que je viens de vivre ? … J'ai besoin d'eux. La vie est trop précieuse. Je ne veux plus continuer à conserver cette distance entre eux et moi. Je veux profiter d'eux et rattraper tout ce temps perdu. » murmura-t-il pour lui-même, abattu.

Neal Cassidy ferait tout pour ça, il en faisait la promesse.

_À suivre…_

**Laissez-moi une petite review pour me dire si mon travail vous plaît :3.**


	2. Chapitre 1

**Voici la suite de SECRET. Alors il ne faut pas me taper pour la fin! Vous vous doutez bien que j'aime faire des petits suspenses de malade pour vous tenir en haleine. Je sens que ça va débattre xD. Et c'est là que mes lecteurs flippent lol. Lily ma correctrice a été... comment dire... tiraillée par la situation. Me faites-vous confiance? Telle est la question! :p.**

**Je remercie Marguerite Roxton-Jones pour le petit follow, ça me fait très plaisir. J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira.**

**Bon lecture!**

* * *

**CHAPITRE 1**

L'ancien voleur remit ses lunettes, rangea ses effets personnels et prit la route jusqu'à Seattle. Cinq heures et demi plus tard, il se gara sur un parking public gratuit. Il enleva son chapeau de pilote qu'il cala sous son bras, descendit de son véhicule tout en prenant sa mallette métallique et ses affaires. L'homme brun essuya rapidement du dos de sa main les gouttes de sueur qui perlait son front. Pour un mois de septembre, le ciel était bien ensoleillé et la température était étouffante. Neal Cassidy était heureux d'être enfin arrivé chez lui. Il ferma sa portière, enclencha la sécurité puis se dirigea vers son appartement. Il sortit son trousseau de clés de sa poche et effleura son passe sur la surface prévue à cet effet sur la porte d'entrée. Ensuite, il entra et prit l'ascenseur qui l'emmena au 2ème étage. En quelques minutes, il était dans son antre. L'appartement était épuré et lumineux. Quelques photos étaient encadrées sur les murs ainsi que des peintures. Il ferma sa porte à double tour et lâcha enfin un soupir. Il abandonna sa mallette à l'entrée ainsi que le sac plastique avec ses effets personnels, posa son chapeau sur le porte-manteau et alla directement vers la salle de bains. Il avait bien besoin d'une douche maintenant. Neal déboutonna sa chemise blanche à là va vite. Sous celle-ci se présenta un haut noir bien rembourré. Il étouffait avec ce dernier, surtout par cette chaleur. Il enleva les scratchs, le retira et s'enferma dans la salle de bains. Un quart d'heure plus tard, le fameux pilote en sortit un drap de bain blanc noué à la taille et un plus petit sur la tête, séchant méticuleusement à deux mains ses cheveux mouillés. Dès que ce fut fait, il reposa la petite serviette autour de son cou, récupéra le sac plastique et prit sa mallette pour aller la ranger dans sa chambre. Ensuite, il s'affala sur son grand lit beige et sortit son portable du sac transparent. Neal décida alors de prendre le temps de lire les autres messages reçus sur son portable et qui ne venaient pas de sa famille. Il y en avait quelques uns de ses amis et collègues de travail.

_« Hey Neal ! Est-ce que ça va ? Tu es parti comme un voleur… le groupe se pose des questions »_ signé A.

_« Il faut qu'on se voie. J'ai l'impression que notre mission t'a plus chamboulé que tu n'as voulu l'admettre » _signée C.

_« Salut Neal. Tu as prévu cette semaine de passer voir tes enfants à Portland ? Je te dis ça, car je serais dans le coin. On pourrait se voir samedi soir et boire un verre au bar si ça te tente ? Il y aura sûrement Will et August de la partie. On irait au Lounge bar. Tiens-moi au courant ! En espérant que tu seras des nôtres ! + l'ami ! » _signé R.

_« Allez dis oui ! Viens samedi ! On n'a pas souvent eu l'occasion d'être en pause tous ensemble, nous la « Suicide squad » ! Ah oui, j'avais oublié que tu n'étais pas calé niveau comics contrairement à ton fils ! Inculte ! Non plus sérieusement…viens… ça nous ferait plaisir… je sais que tu es tracassé en ce moment… Mais Neal, tu as essayé… Tu as fait de ton mieux dans cette affaire. Comme nous tous. Bref nous sommes là au besoin. Ne reste surtout pas seul. À bientôt mon pote » _signé W.

_« Je suis d'accord avec Will. Si t'as besoin de parler, tu n'as qu'à passer un coup de fil ! D'ailleurs si je n'ai pas de nouvelles de toi avant demain soir, je te harcèle ! Maintenant appellent tes gosses, ça fait trop longtemps que tu ne les as pas vu. »_ signé A.

Il semblerait que les trois compères étaient ensemble au moment de l'envoi de ces messages.

« -Ils se sont tous donné le mot ou quoi ? », lança Neal quelque peu amusé.

Il était touché par ces messages inquiets pour lui. Il avait très peu d'amis, ceux-là étaient précieux. Ils avaient tous quelque chose en commun tout en étant chacun différent. L'homme brun travaillait la plupart du temps avec son coéquipier August. C'est un mec brun et barbu, intelligent et plein de malice. Mais il arrivait que le pilote se retrouve avec ses autres collègues pour un voyage également. Neal rêvassait à ce sujet quand un nouveau SMS apparut sur son portable.

_« Bien rentré ? »_ signée C.

Il décida de répondre à ses amis.

_« Oui, je suis arrivé chez moi. J'imagine que tu vas te pointer chez moi dans la soirée ? »_

_« Tu as tout compris, coco ! À tout à l'heure donc ! »_ signée C.

Neal ne put s'empêcher de s'esclaffer en bougeant la tête. Il n'y couperait pas. Elle était pire qu'une maman poule.

_« Pas besoin de vous rameuter, il y a Clo qui s'en charge. Je vais appeler mon gamin, c'est bientôt son anniversaire. Il sera très heureux de savoir que je serais présent. »_

Il l'envoya à August. Ce dernier lui répondit tout de suite après.

_« Elle était très contrariée par ton départ donc bon courage ! Tu m'étonnes ! Tu salueras ta petite famille pour moi ! »_ signé A.

L'ancien voleur sourit légèrement bien qu'envahit par de la nostalgie puis il continua ses textos.

_« Je serais de la partie, Robin. Nous sommes mardi. Demain je vais aller à Portland et j'y resterais pendant trois semaines. »_

Cinq minutes plus tard, un SMS fut annoncé.

_« Super ! Je te tiens au courant pour l'horaire ! Je fais circuler l'info. À samedi donc ! »_ signé R.

_« Ouais, à samedi ! »_

Quelques minutes plus tard…

_« Excellent ! À samedi Neal ! » _signé W.

_« Il n'y a rien de mieux qu'une virée entre mecs ! Il me tarde. Vive la bière ! »_ signé A.

Neal rit face à la joie quasi communicative de ses amis puis se redressa sur son lit. Il regarda l'heure. Il était 18h02. Il décida de se changer rapidement puis reprit son portable en main pour chercher le numéro de son fils. Entretemps, la douleur à son abdomen le relança à nouveau. Il grimaça. Il allait sûrement avoir un énorme bleu. Il caressa lentement la surface douloureuse en tentant de l'apaiser puis se dirigea vers le salon tout en lançant l'appel. Neal Cassidy colla son portable à l'oreille et attendit que son fils décroche. La réponse fut immédiate.

« -Papa ? C'est toi ?! » s'exclama Henry d'un air ravi.

Le père imaginait le grand sourire sur le visage de son garçon de 13 ans.

« -Oui, bonhomme. Je suis rentré et je t'appelle pour répondre à ta question…, déclara Neal.  
-Alors ? demanda-t-il d'un ton anxieux.  
\- Je ne travaille pas pendant trois semaines donc je serais là, Henry, le rassura-t-il d'un ton affectueux.  
-Super ! Je le dirai à Mam' ! Là elle est toujours au boulot. Ashley est donc à la maison, l'informa l'adolescent.

-La baby-sitter ?  
-Ouaiiiiiiiiis. Charley trouve qu'on a plus l'âge pour ça. En même temps, nous ne sommes pas majeurs. Maman n'a pas le choix pour l'instant. Dans deux ans, ce sera autre chose… Charley voudra commander ! »

Le père d'Henry entendit une voix féminine au loin interrompre Henry.

« - Qu'est-ce que tu dis Henry ? s'exclama ladite concernée.  
-Euh, rien, répliqua Henry en pouffant de rire.  
-Si, tu parles encore dans mon dos. T'es vraiment qu'un sale morveux! Viens là!... Et à qui tu parles ? » s'enquit Charley, contrariée et essoufflée.

Neal rit puis entendit des pas rapides et le souffle saccadé de son fils. Sa sœur semblait le courser.

« -Arrête de courir Henry ! Qui c'est au téléphone ? Tu vas me le dire ou je te rétame par terre ?  
-Je ne te le dirai pas ! » la charria son frère.

Charley fut donc sans pitié et Neal déduisit qu'elle avait réussi à faire tomber son petit frère en entendant un bruit sourd. Henry marmonna un « aïe ».

« -Henry cesse d'embêter ta sœur ! lâcha Neal au téléphone.  
-D'accord ! acquiesça ce dernier à son interlocuteur en riant.  
-Rhaaaaaaa, Henry ! À qui tu parles ? s'écria la sœur aînée.  
-C'est papa !  
-Quoi ?! Mais pourquoi tu ne l'as pas dit plus tôt ?! T'es vraiment qu'un sale gamin ! Passe-moi le téléphone s'il te plaît… Salut Papa ! Tu es à Seattle ? répondit Charley en prenant le portable et mettant le haut parleur, l'air de rien.  
\- Bonjour, ma puce. Oui, j'ai trois semaines de repos. N'est-ce pas génial ?  
-Trop ! Tu viens quand à Portland ?  
-En fin de semaine, mentit-il pour une raison qui lui était propre.  
-D'accord…  
-Comment ça va à l'école ?  
-Oh, la routine…  
\- Charley a eu une mauvaise note en maths et elle ne sait pas comment elle va le dire à maman ! cafta Henry.  
-Mais Henry ! Arrête ce n'est pas drôle ! Je n'y arrive pas avec les maths. C'est bien la seule matière où je peine, avoua-t-elle tristement.  
-Je peux t'aider moi ! lui lança son frère d'un air compatissant.  
-Ce n'est pas ton niveau l'intello !  
-T'en sais rien !  
-Et toi, Henry ? les coupa Neal voyant que ça partait dans tous les sens.  
\- Moi, ça va. Aujourd'hui, j'ai eu un A en algèbre et en physique, annonça celui-ci près de sa sœur, content.  
-On a un petit génie dans la famille, railla Charley, grincheuse.  
-T'es juste jalouse !  
-Henry, ne prends pas la grosse tête ! Ça ne te va pas du tout ! s'interloqua sa sœur.  
-Mmh, ok, s'excusa-t-il alors soudain plus sérieux, voyant qu'il avait été trop loin.  
\- J'espère que ce n'est pas toujours comme ça à la maison ? les questionna leur père, inquiet.  
-Non, Papa ! lancèrent ses enfants.  
-En temps normal, on ne se chahute pas ! tranquillisa Charley.  
-Mais on aime bien se taquiner ! Tu connais le dicton papa, « _qui aime bien, châtie bien_ » ! ajouta l'adolescent près du téléphone.  
-En effet… »

Charley et Henry rirent de leur père.

« -Suffit, vous deux ! Vous direz à votre mère que j'ai appelé. Je la contacterais demain pour la prévenir de mon arrivée à Portland, les réprimanda Neal d'un ton faussement grondeur.  
-Ok, papa ! À très bientôt alors ! s'enthousiasma l'adolescent de 13 ans.  
\- D'accord ! Bisous ! » répondit à son tour la jeune fille.

Du salon d'Emma Swan, Ashley observait avec amusement, mais aussi avec attendrissement cet échange. Du côté du père, Neal ressentit un flot d'amour et de tendresse.

« -Je vous aime les enfants. À bientôt, souffla le père, ému.  
-Nous aussi ! » renchérirent-ils scotchés au téléphone.

Puis Neal raccrocha après ses mots. Il chercha son chargeur et brancha son portable. Dans l'heure qui suivit, il prépara ses affaires pour le départ initialement prévu demain et non en fin de semaine pour Portland. Pourquoi avait-il menti ? Tout simplement parce qu'il voulait rester en retrait et observer leur quotidien sans qu'ils soient bouleversés par son arrivée. Il voulait savoir si tout allait bien pour eux. C'était une façon de connaître la vérité. Avec tout ça, l'ancien voleur réalisa qu'il n'avait pas transmis le message d'August à Charley et Henry.

« -Ce sera pour une prochaine fois » conclut-t-il, quelque peu harassé.

Il songea alors à demain. Si tout allait bien, Emma serait disponible vers 8h. Neal appréhendait toujours un peu ces appels, qu'ils viennent de lui ou d'elle. Entendre Emma au téléphone ou la voir le remuait au plus profond de son être. Il soupira lentement, rongé de nouveau par le chagrin et sur ses pensées moroses, il prépara son repas. Deux heures plus tard, on sonna à son interphone. Neal ouvrit l'accès sachant pertinemment de qui il s'agissait puis quelques instants plus tard, on toqua à sa porte. Il eut à peine le temps d'ouvrir la porte qu'une petite blonde se jeta sur lui pour l'étreindre. Le pilote ferma la porte sans rien dire et la serra contre lui.

_À suivre…_

**Alors, verdict?**


	3. Chapitre 2

**Bonsoir à tous! :). Voici le chapitre 2! **

**Désolée d'avoir tant tarder pour la suite. Je croise les doigts pour que ce chapitre attire le plus de curieux et manifeste des réactions. De nouveaux personnages font leur entrée dans le récit. Surprise garantie! **

**De plus, je remercie les gens qui ont créé Google maps pour noter en temps réel la distance entre les villes mentionnées. Je ne voulais pas mettre n'importe quoi lol. Certaines zones d'ombre finiront par être dévoiler. Bonne lecture!**

* * *

_« -Promettez-moi que vous protègerez ma famille, décréta un homme brun d'une quarantaine d'années vêtu d'un costume anthracite.  
-Je ne les lâcherais pas des yeux, je vous le promets, assura Neal.  
-Nous les protègerons, Mr le député, et ce, au péril de nos vies », assura Robin avec sérieux._

_Des bribes de souvenirs apparurent soudain… une maison en feu, des cris retentissant dans celle-ci, des pleurs, des coups de feu, une attaque…_

Neal bougea dans son sommeil face à cet évènement cauchemardesque.

_Il y avait de la fumée partout dans la maison. Neal était coincé avec Robin et Will à l'intérieur, tentant de protéger la famille, mais les assaillants fort entraînés avaient une longueur d'avance sur eux. Les confrontations et les fuites s'enchainèrent… La famille du député n'avait pu échapper à l'attaque. Neal se rappela de l'appel au secours du gamin qui réclamait son père. Pendant un bref instant, il crut voir à la place son propre fils, Henry. Il courut vers lui, mais c'était trop tard. Le coup était parti d'on ne sait où et l'enfant s'écroula à terre. Neal chargea l'homme armé tapi dans l'ombre, le tua avant de se ruer vers le gamin et de le faire sortir de cet endroit. Il se souvint de la fraîcheur de la nuit et de l'herbe mouillée sur ces genoux. Il avait plu ce soir-là… Neal était à terre et appuyait sa main contre la plaie à l'abdomen de l'enfant. Il regarda autour de lui, d'un air affolé. August lui cria quelque chose, mais il ne réagit pas et reporta son intention sur l'adolescent. Henry le fixait avec souffrance, les larmes aux yeux. Son cœur cessa de battre et sa gorge se noua. Sa vision se troubla… Non, impossible. Impossible. _

Une alarme retentit alors sur ce sentiment d'angoisse et d'incertitude et réveilla Neal en sursaut. Il parcourut des yeux la pièce qui l'entourait et reconnut alors sa chambre. Il tendit la main vers son portable posé sur une table de chevet et désactiva la sonnerie. L'homme brun le reposa puis fourragea ses deux mains dans ses cheveux. Il sentait la transpiration et était seulement vêtu d'un bas de pyjama noir, les jambes enchevêtrées dans la couette. Neal inspira longuement et finit par remarquer qu'une note avait été posée sur l'oreiller d'à côté. Il la prit et lut le message qui lui était destiné :

« _Je suis contente qu'on est pu parler. Désolée de te faire faux bond, mais je n'avais pas le cœur à te réveiller. Tu dormais si bien. À un de ces jours ! Clo_ »

« -Bien dormi ? Si seulement c'était vrai », murmura-t-il en songeant au cauchemar.

La porte d'entrée était sécurisée et par conséquent elle se verrouillait automatiquement dès qu'on la fermait. C'était l'un des avantages de ce logement. C'est pourquoi Neal ne s'inquiétait pas au sujet du départ de son amie dans la matinée. Clo avait de la route à faire, elle était donc sûrement repartie tôt. Neal avait programmé l'alarme à 7h30 donc il ne s'attarda pas. Il prit une douche et se pré minutes plus tard, il prit son petit déjeuner dans le salon et vers 8h, muni de son portable, il chercha le numéro d'Emma dans ses contacts. Il appuya sur "appeler" et au bout de la deuxième sonnerie, elle répondit :

« -Hey, salut Neal, lâcha une voix féminine si familière à son oreille.  
-Hey… Comment vas-tu, Emma ? Je ne te dérange pas ? demanda-t-il d'une voix chaleureuse.  
-Ça va, écoute. Non, du tout. Je suis en stationnement actuellement. Je viens de déposer Charley au lycée. Henry ne commence qu'à 9h mercredi.  
-Bien… »

Neal passa une main nerveuse dans ses cheveux, réfléchissant à comment venir dans le vif du sujet. Par chance, Emma fut plus rapide que lui.

« -Donc… Henry m'a dit que tu serais là à son anniversaire. C'est une bonne nouvelle. Il est tellement heureux si tu savais.  
-Je sais…  
-Tu viens en fin de semaine si j'ai bien compris les enfants ? Tu as trois semaines de vacances ? questionna Emma.  
-J'arriverai à Portland vendredi. Le temps de m'installer dans un motel, tout ça… et je peux passer en fin d'après-midi. Oui, trois semaines. Incroyable, non ? Je n'en avais pas autant avant », informa Neal avant de se murer au silence, réalisant sa maladresse.

Il posa une main sur son front, prit un air désolé et se fustigea intérieurement de sa bêtise.

« - En effet… Euh de 18h à 20h, nous ne serons pas à la maison. Depuis quelques semaines, je nous ai inscrits à un club de sport. On y va donc tous les vendredis soirs, annonça-t-elle quelque peu embarrassée.  
-Tu penses que nos enfants n'ont pas assez d'activités extrascolaires ? Entre Henry qui fait de l'escrime et Charley qui fait du tir à l'arc. Les pauvres ! lâcha-t-il avec une moue désabusée et un ton plein de pitié.  
-Ah ah ! Ça ne leur ferait pas de mal, crois-moi ! Ils ne sont pas toujours tendres, répliqua-t-elle amusée, reconnaissant l'humour légendaire et les taquineries de Neal Cassidy.  
-Bien, je passerai en coup vent à ce club de sport. Tu m'enverras l'adresse ? 20h c'est ça ? décréta-t-il après réflexion.  
\- Ça marche. C'est bien ça, assura son interlocutrice blonde.  
-Eh bien, à vendredi…  
-À vendredi, Neal… »

Il eut un silence, personne ne raccrocha.

« -À bientôt Emma… »

Et Neal raccrocha avant même d'entendre la réponse d'Emma. La peur d'en faire trop à chaque fois… Avait-il seulement le droit de réessayer ? D'oser séduire à nouveau cette femme qu'il n'avait jamais oubliée, mais qui avait souffert par sa faute ? Pouvait-il seulement avoir une infime chance de se rattraper, de se faire pardonner ? D'avoir une deuxième chance avec elle ? Son cœur battit à tout rompre à ces pensées. Avec tout ce par quoi il était passé, il ne pouvait plus continuer à garder cette distance, cette réserve. Il avait besoin de ses gosses à ses côtés. Et d'elle. D'elle surtout. Qui ne tente rien n'a rien, non ?

« -On n'a qu'une vie. Je veux la vivre pleinement. Je ne veux plus vivre dans les regrets », pensa-t-il tout en posant le téléphone sur la table et le contemplant d'un air ailleurs.

Neal ne prendrait plus la fuite, il ferait face à ses peurs, tenterait l'impossible et protègerait sa famille. Ce métier, il ne durerait pas toute la vie… Il l'espérait du plus profond de son cœur. Sur ces songes, il quitta sa chaise et se prépara pour le grand départ.

* * *

_Dix minutes plus tard…_

Neal quitta son appartement avec une valise, sa mallette métallique qui le suivait partout, une veste sous un bras et ses lunettes de soleil sur le nez. Le soleil était de nouveau au rendez-vous. Il se dirigea vers le parking où était garée sa voiture grise. Il ne prêta pas attention au sans-abri noir et barbu assis sur un banc face à son immeuble. Ce dernier était un habitué de ce secteur. Le SDF portait des vêtements usés et donnait des graines aux pigeons. Il scruta discrètement le passant puis le vit quitter avec sa voiture le parking pour prendre la route principale. Dès qu'il fut parti, l'homme d'une quarante d'années sortit de sa poche un portable neuf et composa un numéro. Une voix féminine à l'accent russe se fit entendre :

« -Oui ? lança-t-elle, abruptement.  
-Le fils Gold a quitté son repaire. Il est en route pour Portland, déclara-t-il d'un ton neutre.  
-Bien, je transmets l'information. Tu peux quitter ton poste à Seattle, Sidney. Rejoins-moi à Portland, je suis déjà sur place, avertit la femme autoritaire.  
-Mais…  
-C'est un ordre ! »

Sur ce, elle raccrocha sèchement et le pseudo sans-abri scruta son portable avec ahurissement avant de soupirer. Il ne pouvait pas aller contre les ordres de son supérieur. Le dénommé Sidney se leva et quitta le banc, abandonnant sur le banc son sac de graines.

* * *

_Portland, Oregon – deux heures et quarante-cinq minutes plus tard…_

Neal n'avait fait aucune pause et un sourire s'étira sur son visage qu'en, enfin, il franchit la frontière de la ville où vivait sa famille. Il était aux alentours de 11h30. Sur le chemin, il ne croisa ni une jolie blonde vadrouillant dans la rue ni une coccinelle jaune. Emma devait être à son bureau en ce moment même. Elle avait loué un local pour son travail de détective privée et dès que son frère eut l'âge d'exercer à son tour, il devint son associé. Daniel partageait avec sa sœur une passion pour les enquêtes. Au bout de quelques minutes, un peu à l'écart du centre-ville, Neal s'arrêta à un parking face à un motel dans lequel il avait l'habitude de s'installer, soit en déplacement soit quand il venait récupérer Charley et Henry. Son appartement à Seattle comportait trois chambres, soit deux pour eux. Il coupa le moteur, enleva les clés sur le contact et sortit de la voiture. Il récupéra ses effets et se dirigea à l'accueil du motel pour prendre une chambre pour quelques semaines. La transaction administrative fut réglée en quelques minutes et le gérant lui donna la chambre 7. Neal s'installa alors dans ce qui lui servirait de "maison", une chambre à coucher avec douche et sanitaire. Le père d'Henry et Charley posa ses affaires et se chargea du rangement. Pour le déjeuner, il commanda chinois puis passa le temps à remplir de la paperasse et à surfer sur le net.

* * *

_Peu de temps après…_

Une voiture noire rutilante se gara dans le parking déjà bien rempli près du motel. Le conducteur était une femme aux cheveux mi-longs noirs et aux lèvres rouge sang. Elle était accompagnée de l'homme nommé Sidney, habillé de façon plus classe.

« -Le traceur nous amène ici, constata la supérieure de Sidney.  
-Je crois que c'est un habitué de cet endroit. Il se déplace beaucoup pour voir ses enfants. Avez-vous contacté… ? questionna son compagnon.  
-Oui. Il est satisfait. Je dois d'ailleurs le rappeler pour lui confirmer qu'il est bien à Portland. Il attendait son retour », acquiesça-t-elle avant de sortir son portable de sa veste de tailleur.

Elle chercha un contact et appela. À la première sonnerie, on décrocha.

« -Il est à Portland dans un motel en dehors du centre-ville, prévint la femme en tailleur noir.  
-Comment l'avez-vous suivi jusqu'à ce motel ? demanda sérieusement une voix masculine.  
-Sidney a placé un traceur sous sa voiture hier soir.  
-Bien. Il faudra l'enlever. Mon fils est intelligent et surtout très vigilant. S'il finit par trouver le traceur, il va savoir que quelqu'un le cherche ou qu'on est après lui. La dernière chose que je souhaiterai c'est qu'il prenne de nouveau la fuite. Cela m'a pris beaucoup d'années avant de retrouver enfin sa trace. J'ai quitté Vancouver pour venir vivre à Portland et essayer de me rapprocher de mon fils, de le protéger.  
-Vous pensez sincèrement qu'il a besoin d'être protégé sachant ce qu'il fait dans la vie ?  
-Il a une famille, Regina. Il n'est pas toujours présent. Il ne sait pas qu'il est recherché actuellement. On essaye de m'atteindre en me menaçant de s'en prendre à mon fils, je ne peux l'accepter. C'est pourquoi je compte sur vous pour les protéger et pour être discret. Vous savez où mes petits-enfants résident ?  
-Oui, marmonna Regina, contrariée par l'attitude de sa lointaine connaissance.  
-Alors faites votre boulot. Je pense que ma requête est simple en échange d'une certaine somme. Vous avez les compétences alors surtout ne me décevez pas », avertit le père de Neal Cassidy.

Sur ces mots, il raccrocha renfrognant encore plus Regina. Décidément Gold était toujours aussi agaçant, mais avec lui, elle faisait une bonne affaire. Elle devait ronger son frein.

« -Bon eh bien… je vais enlever le traceur, souffla Sidney et sans attendre une réponse de sa boss, il sortit de la voiture.

Il revint une minute plus tard et Regina redémarra. Ils quittèrent les lieux et se dirigèrent dans le centre.

* * *

_Quelque part à Portland, dans une banlieue chic - Au même moment…_

Un homme d'une soixante d'années aux cheveux gris argenté prenait appui contre son bureau suite à un appel. Il ferma les yeux et serra les poings.

« -Bae… », murmura-t-il tristement.

Soudain, la porte de l'accueil de l'entreprise immobilière tinta. Une jolie et jeune femme brune de la trentaine fit son apparition.

« -Eli c'est moi ! J'ai ramené un encas pour toi… »

Elle se tut en voyant son compagnon si vulnérable, si triste. Il releva la tête. Un pli soucieux lui barrait le front.

« -Belle… souffla-t-il, une lueur d'inquiétude dans le regard.  
-Qu'y a-t-il ? » demanda-t-elle, soucieuse.

Elle posa les sandwichs sur le bureau et s'approcha de lui pour lui toucher le bras.

« -Mon fils… Bae… Il est enfin revenu…, confia-t-il.  
-Oh, Eli ! C'est une bonne nouvelle ! Depuis que nous avons emménagé ici il y a deux mois, tu n'attendais que ça. Pourquoi es-tu inquiet ? interrogea Belle, surprise.  
-J'ai peur qu'il ne veuille plus me voir ni me parler. J'ai commis des erreurs. Ce que je faisais avant…  
-… Est du passé, Eli. Tu as changé. Tu es un homme bon. On fait tous des erreurs et puis malgré tout ça… tu restes son père. Je suis sûre que vous finirez par vous retrouver tous les deux », apaisa-t-elle d'une voix douce et chaleureuse.

Eli Gold acquiesça sans dire mot et la jeune femme le prit dans ses bras. Belle lui avait sauvé la vie. Elle était si importante dans sa vie à présent. Sans elle, il aurait perdu tout espoir d'être meilleur un jour. Elle lui donnait la force de continuer, de croire qu'un jour son fils pourrait lui pardonner.

_À suivre…_

**Alors qu'avez-vous pensé du chapitre 2? :)**


	4. Chapitre 3

**Hello tout le monde! :)**

**Eh non, je ne vous ai pas oublié :). Rassurez-vous : je ne compte pas lâcher la moindre de mes fics en cours ou en pause sur OUAT, spécifiquement le SF même si j'ai laissé tomber la série à la saison 5. **

**Ma trop longue absence est due à mon implication en stage d'entreprise et à mes dossiers (actuel ou futur) dans le cadre d'une formation qui dure un an (soit d'octobre 2016 à décembre 2017). J'aurais donc très peu de publication mais je continuerais à écrire. Après la formation, j'aurais un moment de battement pour rattraper le temps perdu avant de trouver du travail. Donc tout finira par se rattraper un jour ;). En attendant, j'espère que les chapitres par ci et par là sur différentes fics OUAT sauront vous contenter et vous faire patienter :). **

**Par avance, merci de votre compréhension. Bonne lecture à vous!  
**

**Amicalement,**

**Luciole26.**

**PS : Merci Lily pour la correction, t'es la meilleure! :)**

* * *

**Chapitre 3**

Dans la soirée, Neal reçut un sms. Il était dans la rédaction du rapport sur sa dernière mission, installé confortablement dans le lit du motel. Il n'avait écrit que trois pages de toute sl journée. Il ne savait tout simplement pas quoi écrire dans ce maudit rapport. Il avait été tellement marqué par la famille qu'il était censé protéger… Comment être impartial face à un événement si traumatisant ? Il se pinça l'arête du nez d'un air contrarié avant de lire le sms qui lui avait été envoyé.

_« Tu es déjà à Portland, n'est-ce pas ? »_ – signée Charley.

_« Pourquoi me demandes-tu ça, ma puce? »_

_« Ça m'a beaucoup travaillée… Quand je t'ai demandé quand tu venais et que tu m'as répondu fin de semaine, j'avais le sentiment que ce n'était pas vrai… Je me trompe ? »_ \- signée Charley.

Neal Cassidy passa nerveusement une main sur son visage en soupirant. Même sa propre fille commençait à le cerner, à comprendre qu'il cachait des choses. Il médita tout en regardant ce texto. Non. Il s'était promis de ne plus mentir sur des choses aussi infimes que sa présence anticipée en ville. Il pouvait au moins lui dire la vérité : qu'il était venu plus tôt pour bosser directement sur son rapport au motel, pour s'en débarrasser au plus vite pour ensuite être libre de rattraper le temps perdu avec eux.

_« Non… Tu as raison, Charley. Si j'ai menti à ce sujet c'est parce que je ne voulais pas vous donner de faux espoirs. Je comptais travailler sur place, à Portland sur de la paperasse pour mon boulot avant de vous voir et de profiter pleinement de vous. Il se trouve que je ne sais pas combien de temps ça prendra. »_

_« Tu aurais pu nous le dire. Nous ne l'aurions pas pris mal. Nous ne sommes plus des enfants. On aurait compris, tu sais. »_ signée Charley.

_« Vous restez mes enfants. Je ne voulais surtout pas vous blesser, ton frère et toi. Je sais que vous ne portez pas mon travail dans votre cœur à cause de la distance. Je ne pouvais pas vous dire que je devais encore prendre du temps pour finir un rapport avant de vous voir ». _

_« C'est vrai… » _\- signée Charley.

« _Ecoute… je n'aime pas vous mentir. Effectivement, vous êtes grands. Je pense que vous pouvez être en âge de comprendre maintenant… Je ne ferais donc plus cette erreur. D'accord ? _»

_« D'accord… »_ \- signée Charley.

_« Ça reste entre nous pour cette fois ? Me pardonneras-tu ma maladresse légendaire? »_

_« Oui, ça reste en nous. Et oui, papa, mais à une condition alors. »_ \- signée Charley.

_« Laquelle ? »_

_« Tu dois me dire un secret. Quelque chose que tu n'as jamais dit à personne » - signée Charley._

Le père de la jeune fille se figea à la lecture de ce texto. Que dire, que dire ?! Il ne pouvait pas lui dire qu'il était agent secret. Il passa une main dans ses cheveux d'un air pensif puis il eut un déclic. Il marqua alors une réponse.

_« Je prévois d'arrêter mon travail et de rattraper le temps avec vous »_

_« Vraiment ? »_ \- signée Charley avec un smiley stupéfait.

_« Oui. D'ici moins d'un an. »_

_« Pour nous ? Ou pour nous ET maman ? » _\- signée Charley avec un smiley sourire.

_« Vous trois. Maintenant, bonne nuit jeune fille. Il est tard. »_

_« Bonne nuit, Papa ! À bientôt ! »_

Il imaginait le regard hilare de sa fille face à son message. Il ne pouvait pas cacher ce qu'il éprouvait pour leur mère même si cette dernière semblait avoir tiré un trait sur lui… Il reporta alors son attention sur son ordinateur d'un air nostalgique avant de reprendre la rédaction du dossier. Il allait faire en sorte de le terminer aujourd'hui quitte à ce qu'il passe pour cela une nuit blanche pour être sûr le lendemain, d'aller voir secrètement sa famille.

_Le lendemain matin, vers 12h45_

Neal alluma un petit appareil high-tech provenant de sa mallette d'agent spécial et actionna un bouton en particulier. Des cibles apparurent alors sur un mini GPS présentant les rues et avenues de la ville de Portland. La machine était un traceur. La cible était Henry et Charley. Henry était une cible légendée en bleu et Charley, en vert. Au vu de leurs positionnements, sa fille était à la maison alors que son fils était dehors, probablement sur le chemin de l'école. À dix minutes d'où Neal était actuellement. Et s'il allait voir comment allait son gamin ? Sur ces pensées, il mit un sweat à capuche et des lunettes, puis prit son portable et des écouteurs en plus du traceur de qualité. Quelques minutes plus tard, il quitta et ferma sa chambre à clé puis entreprit un jogging tranquille, de la musique dans les oreilles, en direction du parc.

Il arriva à temps et constata que son fils n'était finalement pas tout seul. Emma était avec lui. Ils conversaient sur quelque chose tout en empruntant le sentier sur lequel il était. Neal décida de les suivre discrètement dans l'ombre. En cherchant une planque, il repéra une marchande de glace sur le chemin. Il eut alors une idée. Il se dirigea vers elle et parla brièvement avec elle en souriant avant de la remercier de sa réponse et de lui remettre de l'argent. Il finit par voir un arbre non loin du stand et choisit de s'y cacher. Quand Henry et Emma passèrent devant la marchande de glaces, celle-ci les interpella :

« -Bonjour ! Excuse-moi de vous déranger… Pour les 10 ans de notre entreprise, nous avons créé un événement particulier. Toutes les 100 personnes rencontrées, une glace est offerte. Vous êtes la 100e personne à être passé devant moi aujourd'hui. Vous êtes chanceux ! Pour l'occasion, une glace gratuite vous est offerte, mais puisque vous êtes deux, je vais faire une exception. Ceci est donc cadeau, c'est pour vous », décréta-t-elle en leur tendant l'un après l'autre une glace à la vanille.

Emma Swan eut l'air surprise alors que l'adolescent était plutôt ravi de cette aubaine.

« -Ça existe ce genre de chose ? questionna la mère d'Henry d'un air suspect.

-Oui, madame. Comme tout événement dans d'autres commerces, répondit la marchande.

-Mmh c'est trop bon. Merci, madame », lança Henry en mangeant sa glace.

Témoin de la scène, Neal sourit d'un air amusé. En voyant son fils manger sa glace sans vergogne, Emma leva les yeux au ciel avant de remercier platement la marchande. Ensuite, la mère et le fils reprirent leur chemin soit en débutant soit en finissant la glace.

« -C'est bizarre cette façon de faire du commerce… », marmonna Emma.

Neal les laissa continuer leur route. Il savait dans quel coin ils allaient passer par la suite puisque c'était la route habituelle pour aller au collège à pied. Il fit donc un détour au trot puis quelques minutes plus tard, il scruta de nouveau son GPS high-tech et vit que la cible bleue se rapprocher de sa rue. Neal regarda les alentours et vit un fleuriste. Quelle élégante façon de faire plaisir à son ex-amante sans qu'elle le sache ? Il sourit malicieusement et se dirigea vers le magasin de fleurs. Rapidement, il s'adressa à un fleuriste et celui-ci sourit. Il acquiesça et Neal lui remit une pièce également. Ce dernier décida de se poster à un arrêt de bus, au trottoir opposé au moment où son fils et son ex-femme passèrent devant le fleuriste. Ces derniers semblaient avoir fini leur glace. Encore une fois, ils furent hélé. Emma fronça les sourcils tandis qu'Henry était intrigué par l'approche du fleuriste. Celui-ci s'adressa à elle avec un sourire charmeur et remit une rose à la jeune femme. La fleur en main, Emma eut l'air consternée alors que son fils eut un sourire narquois. Gênée, elle ne prit pas la peine de remercier ni de saluer le fleuriste. Ce dernier ne semblait pas bouleverser par son départ. Quand à Henry qui avait suivi sa mère, il était mort de rire.

« -Je ne savais pas ce fleuriste dragueur, s'exclama le jeune garçon brun.

-Une glace et maintenant ça. Très étrange tout ça... », annonça Emma Swan pour elle-même avant de se retourner et d'observer les alentours.

Elle avait la sensation étrange depuis un moment d'être épiée. Son fils l'appela.

« -Rhoo, maman… pourquoi te prendre la tête ? Ce n'est pas méchant. C'est gentil et cool comme surprise… »

La jeune femme contempla son fils d'un air songeur. Elle haussa alors des épaules et lui lança un « à quoi bon… ». Elle lui sourit, l'étreignit tendrement et ils poursuivirent leur chemin sous le regard attendri de Neal. Il les regarda s'éloigner et lâcha un soupir. Pour un peu, il avait failli être grillé par Emma. Pas étonnant qu'elle soit détective. La filature, elle connaissait que trop bien!

Il changea de direction tout en scrutant son GPS dernier cri. Charley était toujours à la maison. Et s'il allait s'assurer que tout allait bien ? Sur ces réflexions, il y alla au pas de course et s'orienta vers leur ancien domicile. Il n'avait aucune inquiétude concernant le retour possible d'Emma puisque cette dernière avait des horaires de boulot assez fixe, digne d'un secrétaire. Arrivé à la grille d'entrée, un des locataires sortait et il le laissa entrer. Neal le remercia poliment. Cela lui évitait d'avoir à trafiquer la porte d'entrée. Sans plus attendre, il gravit les escaliers jusqu'au deuxième étage. Sur le palier, il s'arrêta et vérifia le GPS. Elle était toujours dans l'appartement. Pourquoi n'était-elle pas encore partie au lycée? Le père de famille avait un mauvais pressentiment. Pressentiment qui se confirma quand tout doucement il essaya d'ouvrir la porte. Celle-ci n'était pas fermée. Il prit une lourde respiration. Il tenta de calmer sa colère face à cette découverte. Il avait averti ses enfants tant de fois à ce sujet. Il fallait toujours fermer à clé la porte. Il rentra dans l'appartement, préoccupé et décidé à retrouver sa fille. Il ferma la porte et l'interpella :

« -Charley ? »

Pas de réponse. L'anxiété prit de l'ampleur. Il se dirigea sans attendre vers la chambre de sa fille. Il y rentra et vit une jeune fille brune de 16 ans en tenue de jogging à plat ventre sur son lit, un casque de musique sur les oreilles. En le voyant, elle ne fut pas surprise.

« -Papa ! Je savais que tu allais passer… Comme une intuition », répondit-elle tout sourire en se débarrassant de son casque audio et se redressant de son lit.

Face au regard sévère de son père, son sourire s'effaça. Charley se demandait ce qu'elle avait bien pu faire pour que son père soit furieux.

« -Est-ce la raison pour laquelle la porte n'était pas fermée à clé, Charley Blanche Cassidy ? lui questionna-t-il avec un grand sérieux.

-Ah…

-Ah, en effet.

-Désolée… Je pensais que Maman avait pris l'initiative de fermer la porte à clé, avoua-t-elle d'un ton penaud.

-Ou bien, tu n'as pas entendu son départ et son avertissement de fermer derrière elle.

-Euh…

-Je t'ai appelé de l'entrée de l'appartement. Pas de réponse. J'ai eu peur. Combien de fois, je t'ai dit à toi et à ton frère de faire attention ? Rien n'est sûr dans ce quartier. Tu le sais pourtant. Surtout après Graham… déclara-t-il en repensant à ce dernier avec une certaine culpabilité.

-Je sais, je sais. Je suis désolée. Ça ne se reproduira plus, Papa. Ne sois plus fâché, s'il te plaît », répondit-elle, quelque peu attristée.

Voyant la peine s'afficher sur son aînée, il s'approcha vers elle et vint la serrer malgré tout contre lui. Face à ce geste, elle l'étreignit davantage, heureuse de revoir son père après tout ce temps.

« -Bon sang Charley… comme si j'avais envie de te gronder dessus à mon retour, marmonna-t-il un peu bougon.

-Pardon. J'ai été trop distraite…

-Bon le plus important c'est que tout va bien… bien que je me demande pourquoi tu n'es pas à l'école.

-Mon prof de science est absent cette après-midi donc pas cours, informa-t-elle simplement.

-D'accord…

-Et toi, pourquoi es-tu là ? Tu sais pourtant que Maman et Henry ne sont pas ici à cette heure.

-Je sais… En faisant un jogging dans le parc, je les ai croisés. Comme ils ne sont pas censés savoir que j'étais déjà à Portland, je me suis fait discret en les voyants. Bon… j'en ai profité sur le chemin pour leur faire de gentilles petites intentions sans qu'ils sachent que ça vienne de moi. J'avais envie de leur faire plaisir. Puis je me suis demandé si tu étais à la maison vu que tu n'étais pas avec eux. Je suis donc venu ici et un des habitants de l'immeuble m'a laissé entrer, renseigna-t-il sa fille alors en s'asseyant à côté d'elle, omettant certains détails.

-Quelle intention ? l'interrogea Charley, bloquée sur cette information.

-Une glace entre autres…»

Charley écarquilla les yeux – une expression typique de sa mère – et scruta son père d'un air sérieux.

« -C'est à propos de Maman ? »

Neal se figea et la regarda d'un air incertain. Charley s'appuya contre l'épaule de son père. Elle savait que malgré le divorce, l'amour qu'éprouvait Neal pour ses enfants et pour Emma était sans faille et aussi fort qu'avant. Ce qui était assez confus pour l'adolescente, très attristée par cette décision. Elle avait dû se résigner avec le temps. Pourtant plus elle grandissait, plus elle ne comprenait pas qu'ils aient pris cette décision. Il l'aimait. Sa mère aussi, même si elle se bornait à le nier. Alors pourquoi ses parents étaient-ils si distants l'un envers l'autre? Ils se soutenaient mutuellement dans leur rôle de parents, mais n'avaient jamais d'autres sujets de conversation… Et maintenant, son père cherchait à être démonstratif, mais il était si maladroit… La lycéenne se devait de lui donner son opinion. Il avait besoin de son aide pour se réconcilier avec sa mère et surtout pour la séduire.

« -Écoute papa, je sais que ça part d'une bonne intention tout ça, mais… il faut plus qu'une glace pour reconquérir Maman… », commença-t-elle à dire.

Il ouvrit la bouche, mais n'émit aucun son, scotché par la remarque de sa fille. Elle était si perspicace. De qui pouvait-elle tenir ça ?

« -…Ce n'est pas parce que maman est tombée amoureuse de ton look et de ta manière de te comporter à l'époque que tu dois considérer ça comme acquis. Elle a changé. Rien qu'à voir ces rencards après toi ! Tu dois mettre la barre plus haute pour la séduire cette fois-ci. Ce n'est plus une jeune fille, mais une femme. Il faut que ça soit… différent. Que ce ne soit pas le même… toi. Beaucoup d'eau a coulé sous les ponts depuis que vous avez été ensemble, lui asséna l'adolescente brune quelque peu embarrassée suite à ses réflexions.

-J'ai l'air d'être un dinosaure… Es-tu en train de me dire que je ne devrais pas être moi-même avec ta mère ? Pourquoi agir autrement et faire comme si j'avais changé ? Ta mère m'a aimé ainsi… quoique depuis notre séparation, on ne peut pas dire qu'elle me porte dans son coeur…

-C'est faux, Papa. C'est juste compliqué pour Maman. Elle est si fière… Tu ne peux pas te contenter d'être seulement toi-même. J'ai peur que ce ne soit pas assez, papa et j'aimerai que tu tentes le tout pour le tout ! Le fait que tu souhaites te rapprocher d'elle, rattraper tes erreurs me rend heureuse. Je veux tant que vous soyez de nouveau ensemble. Elle… Elle n'a jamais pu t'oublier… en dépit des autres personnes avec qui elle est sortie, annonça-t-elle, d'un ton soudain préoccupé.

Neal tiqua sur la dernière phrase puis il observa sa fille.

« - …Tu sembles tracassée. Qui y a-t-il ?

-Ok… Je ne t'en ai pas parlé, mais récemment, il y a ce mec canon et ténébreux qui fait du gringue à Maman à chaque fois qu'on va en salle de sport. Je suis désolée, papa… Il a tout ce qu'il faut où il faut. Il est d'une beauté affligeante. Tu ne ferais pas le poids si tu restais toi-même.

-Whaou…Quel coup bas ! Moi qui croyais que j'étais le seul homme génial à tes yeux, répondit-il avec un air contrit bien que secrètement, cette révélation fut comme un uppercut lancé en plein estomac.

-T'es un père extra, mais niveau sex appeal, tu as du chemin à faire. De plus, l'apollon est dans les marines !

-Si elle savait…, pensa-t-il, d'un air consterné.

-Et je suis pilote. C'est un sacré métier aussi. On ne juge pas les gens sur leur profession ou sur leur physique, jeune fille. » lança son père d'un ton sévère qui n'admettait aucune autre réplique.

Sa fille gémit de dépit tout en mettant ses mains dans ses cheveux bruns ondulés, quelque peu dépassée.

« -Rhaaaaa, tu ne comprends pas…

-Ma chérie ce qui compte c'est ce qu'on est à l'intérieur. C'est tout ce qu'i savoir. C'est ce qui est le plus important.

-Tu es sûr que c'est suffisant ?

\- Oui. Mais ce n'est pas pour autant que je ne prendrais pas en compte certains de tes conseils. J'ai conscience qu'il faut que je sois à la hauteur surtout après tous les non-dits qui ont causé notre séparation. Mais je reste optimiste. Si j'ai réussi à toucher le cœur de ta mère il y a des années, je peux le refaire.

\- Être cet homme intrépide et voleur de grand chemin ?

\- Non. Ça, c'est du passé. Un passé bien loin derrière moi. Je suis content de m'être rangé et d'avoir pris… la bonne décision. annonça-t-il sérieusement bien qu'il est buté sur « bonne décision ».

Charley remarqua que son père était assez troublé par ses propos.

« -Tout va bien ? demanda-t-elle, soucieuse.

-Oui, ma chérie. Je suis juste un peu fatigué…

-D'accord…

-Ceci peut rester entre nous ? Le fait que je sois venu et aussi au sujet de ta mère…

-Oui, ne t'inquiète pas. Je suis contente que tu sois venu même si ce n'était pas prévu et que tu m'es parlé de ça.

-Tu m'as surtout tiré les vers du nez. Ne pense pas que ce sera une habitude, jeune fille. Je reste ton père.

-Je sais », acquiesça-t-elle tout en lui faisant un câlin.

Il la serra tendrement contre lui, heureux de voir sa petite fille puis s'écarta pour la fixer des yeux.

« -Tu m'as manqué, ma puce.

-Toi aussi.

-Bien… Que faisais-tu de beau avant que je n'arrive ? s'enquit le père en lui faisant une bousculade amicale qui fit rire sa fille.

-J'écoutais de la musique et je comptais faire un peu de guitare. Je m'entraîne sur une chanson en ce moment, confessa-t-elle.

-Toujours pas tenté de chanter en public ?

-Non, tu sais que le regard des gens me fait peur, papa.

-Tu as une très belle voix et du talent en plus d'être une championne en tir à l'arc. Le regard des gens ne devrait pas t'arrêter. Tu as un don.

-Je ne peux pas. Ne cherche pas, papa, répondit-elle en se braquant.

-Bon dans ce cas, que dis-tu de passer du temps avec ton vieux père samedi soir ? Je dois voir August et la compagnie. Vous avez d'ailleurs le bonjour de ce dernier en passant… On a prévu d'aller au _Lounge bar_. Je crois que c'est karaoké le samedi… Je pourrais te prouver qu'il n'y a rien à craindre de chanter en public.

-Non, non, sans moi, répliqua sa fille en faisant un signe négatif de la tête.

-Pourquoi pas ? Tu n'as rien à perdre de venir surtout si c'est pour voir uniquement ton père se faire ridiculiser sur scène, lança-t-il l'air de rien.

Charley soupesa le pour et le contre de la proposition. Neal guetta sa réponse.

« -Bon, d'accord. Mais je ne chanterais pas, avertit cette dernière.

-Ok, c'est noté. J'en parlerais à ta mère demain. »

Suite à ces mots, Neal lui demanda de montrer son travail en musique et tout en l'écoutant faire de la guitare, il lui donna 2-3 petits conseils. Après un moment d'échange autour de la musique, une passion commune a tous les deux, il prit congé et ils promirent de se voir demain soir. Suite à un dernier avertissement au sujet de la porte, il partit laissant ainsi sa fille fermer à clé derrière lui.

_À suivre…_


	5. Chapitre 4

**Bonsoir chers lecteurs! **

**Voici le chapitre 4 ^^. J'espère que cette suite vous plaira. N'hésitez pas à me donner vos impressions :). Bonne lecture!**

**PS : Je me passerai volontiers des commentaires type "nul" des guests qui n'ont aucune remarque constructive à me faire. A bon entendeur.**

* * *

_Tic-tac tic-tac…_

Une horloge murale indiquait 9h. Un homme aux cheveux châtains clairs et habillé décontracté était assis sur un siège, les pieds croisés sur un bureau. Il lisait sereinement un journal, l'air de rien. Soudain, la porte d'entrée s'ouvrit et apparut une jeune femme blonde vêtue d'un blouson en cuir rouge dans son champ de vision.

« -Ponctuelle comme toujours, soeurette ! lâcha son compagnon en fermant et pliant le journal avant de le poser sur le bureau.

-Bonjour, Daniel », répondit-elle à la va-vite avant de poser ses clés de voiture sur celui-ci qu'ils partageaient ensemble.

Derrière eux, sur la porte d'entrée était affiché en lettres dorés : Investigation Swan. Le frère constata que son associé était plus ou moins sur les nerfs.

« -Qu'est-ce qui se passe, Emma ? Tu me sembles…quel est le mot…ah ! agiter, lança-t-il en la scrutant de ses yeux verts.

-Les enfants sont excités à l'idée de voir leur père ce soir, informa sa sœur en enlevant sa veste et la posant sur un porte-manteau.

-Et… pas toi ?

-C'est compliqué, Daniel.

-Toujours, quand il est question de lui. Je me demande si ce n'est pas de la peur et de l'excitation mélangé que tu ressens là, déclara-t-il après réflexion tout en prenant un crayon de bois et le faisant tournoyer dans sa main.

-Franchement, Dan ? lança-t-elle d'un air interdit.

-Hey, ce n'est pas moi qui suis en plein déni.

-Il n'y a pas de déni à avoir… Il me cachait des choses. Il était peu présent. Il m'a brisé le cœur. Je tiens à te rappeler que c'est lui qui a demandé le divorce. Bref… c'est du passé. Depuis, nous nous arrangeons pour le bien de nos enfants à être en bons termes et à s'entraider dans notre rôle de parent. C'est bien le seul rôle dans lequel il ne faillit pas, répliqua-t-elle, le cœur serré.

-Si c'était du passé, tu ne serais pas là à le ressasser, fit remarquer son jeune frère.

-Stop. On ne va pas plus loin », souffla-t-elle, las, peu encline d'avoir de nouveau des pensées moroses pour son ex-mari.

Un vieux téléphone rotatif noir se mit à sonner. Automatiquement, Emma Swan décrocha et se mit en condition pour son travail.

« -Investigation Swan, bonjour. Que puis-je faire pour vous ? ».

Daniel haussa un sourcil interrogateur. Il avait fini par comprendre sa sœur au fil des années. Tout ceci n'était qu'un mur qu'elle érigeait autour d'elle.

_Collège de Portland - Plus tard dans la journée…_

Ayant fini les cours à 14h30, Henry quitta sa classe. Il salua quelques camarades dont sa meilleure amie Grace puis se dirigea d'un bon pas vers la bibliothèque. Il devait y rendre un livre. Après quelques dédales de couloirs, il franchit enfin la bibliothèque collégiale. Soudain, il eut un grand sourire aux lèvres. Dans quelques heures, il verrait enfin son père.

Le collégien poursuivit son chemin et à l'accueil, il aperçut sa bibliothécaire préférée, nouvelle depuis peu. En le voyant s'approcher d'elle, la concernée lui adressa un sourire lumineux.

« -Bonjour, Henry ! Contente de te revoir. Que me vaut ce sourire satisfait, dis-moi ? lança une femme brune d'une voix douce, habillée avec classe.

-Bonjour, Belle ! Oh, je vois mon père ce soir. J'ai hâte. Sinon, je suis là pour te déposer ce livre », éclaira-t-il avec sérieux.

Il lui remit l'ouvrage et Belle passa ce dernier sur une bande magnétique pour enregistrer le retour.

« -Voilà c'est fait. Je suis heureuse pour toi alors. Il est pilote, c'est ça ? s'exclama-t-elle.

-Oui.

-Il reste combien de temps ?

-Trois semaines de ce que j'ai compris. Il sera donc là à mon anniversaire.

-Vous allez pouvoir rattraper le temps perdu.

-Oui. 4 mois c'est tout de même long. Parfois j'ai l'impression d'être enfant de militaire… », avoua l'adolescent pour lui-même.

Belle médita suite à ces propos et se retrouva plonger dans un lointain souvenir.

_*Début du flashback*_

_Quelques mois plus tôt, à Vancouver…_

_En rentrant chez elle, Belle vit Eli dans tous ces états. Il était agité et semblait en train de préparer des affaires dans une valise, une canne à la main._

_« -Que signifie tout ceci, Eli ? questionna-t-elle, surprise._

_-Je… Je dois partir, Belle. J'ai une affaire urgente à régler, déclara-t-il en bouclant une valise._

_-Comment ça « partir » ?_

_-Je pars à Portland._

_-Et ton travail ici ? Tu comptes partir combien de temps ?_

_-Aucune idée, marmonna le sexagénaire, préoccupé._

_-Dis-moi de quoi il est question._

_-Rien d'important, répondit-il, évasif._

_-Eli Gold, écoute-moi bien. Tu n'as pas intérêt à avoir replongé chez…_

_-Non, je n'ai rien fait de tel, Belle. Je te le promets. Ça n'a rien avoir avec ça… enfin pas vraiment. J'ai eu vent de certaines choses par des contacts mais je ne trempe plus là-dedans, tu le sais bien, lui coupa-t-il d'un air grave._

_-Qu'as-tu appris ?_

_-Un vieil ami a eu l'idée de faire un portrait-robot de mon fils disparu. _

_-Mais il a disparu depuis des années. Il a dû bien changer._

_-Oui. C'est ça la technologie... Les portraits robot peuvent aussi à partir d'une logistique informatique prendre en compte l'évolution des traits physiques d'un enfant en photo et réaliser un schéma approximatif de ce qu'il serait plus tard. Il m'a faxé le dessin final et il se trouve qu'un homme correspond à cette description à 85%. Il a été vu à Portland. Son nom est Neal Cassidy. Je dois vérifier si c'est bien lui, Belle. Tu comprends ?_

_-Oui, bien sûr…_

_-Je compte mener des recherches sur lui avant d'aller le voir. Je ne veux pas précipiter de peur qu'il prenne de nouveau la fuite. »_

_A peine eut-il dit ses mots, que son téléphone portable sonna. Eli Gold prit l'appel et lâcha d'un ton sec : « Oui ? ». Il écouta attentivement son interlocuteur puis peu à peu, son visage se décomposa._

_« -Comment est-ce possible ? Ceci devait rester secret ! Comment cela a-t-il pu fuiter ? » tonna-t-il, hors de lui._

_Des bribes de voix lui répondirent._

_« -Non, pas la peine ! Je m'en chargerai moi-même. On ne peut faire confiance à personne », décréta-t-il d'un ton amer puis il raccrocha, fulminant._

_Isabelle Gold s'approcha de lui et lui prit la main._

_« -Qu'y-a-t-il, chéri ? lui demanda-t-elle, soucieuse._

_-On vient de m'annoncer que des clans mafieux rivaux avait eu vent de mes recherches sur mon fils… après tout ce temps. Ils ont une dent contre moi. Ils sont après lui… Ils veulent le tuer, Belle pour m'atteindre moi._

_-Alors il n'y a pas de temps à perdre. Allons à Portland. Ensemble._

_-Tu es sûre ? Mais ton travail à la…_

_-Je prends quelques jours et on avisera ensuite sur place. Il n'est pas sûr que ce Neal Cassidy soit bien ton fils donc… quand tu seras certain, nous prendrons des dispositions. Ça te va ?_

_-Oui… ça veut donc dire que tu viens avec moi ? s'exclama-t-il avec un petit sourire._

_-Oui », souffla-t-elle tendrement tout en mettant ses bras autour de son cou._

…

_Une semaine après leur arrivée à Portland…_

_Belle attendait patiemment dans un hôtel. Eli avait été attristé d'apprendre que l'homme qu'il recherchait n'était plus à Portland. Apparemment celui-ci était pilote. Son compagnon ne connaissait pas la date de son retour. Par ailleurs, ce Neal avait une famille sur Portland et vivait actuellement à Seattle. Aujourd'hui, Eli devait avoir la confirmation ou non sur leur lien de sang en passant par un contact médecin qui avait pu récupérer un échantillon du sang de cet homme. Dans ces pensées, elle sursauta quand son mari apparut dans la chambre avec un grand sourire._

_« -C'est lui, Belle. C'est mon fils ! Bon sang, je suis grand-père. », s'écria-t-il, soudain bouleversé et ému._

_Touchée, sa femme le prit dans ses bras et l'étreignit avec amour._

_*Fin du flashback*_

« -Vous allez bien, Belle ? questionna le fils de Baelfire, d'un air intrigué.

-Euh oui oui. Désolée, je rêvassais Henry, s'excusa-t-elle.

-D'accord et bien, j'y vais. A la semaine prochaine ! s'enquit-il avant de lui faire un signe amical de la main et quittant ainsi les lieux.

-Au revoir ! » répondit-elle avec un petit sourire.

Décidément, si Henry était un enfant aussi intelligent, gentil et attachant, le fils d'Eli était forcément un homme bien. Il lui tardait de faire sa connaissance. Espérons que ce dernier donnera une chance à son père…

_Au Fitness Park– à 20h_

Ce matin, Neal avait reçu les coordonnées du club de sport comme convenu par Emma via un sms et attendait actuellement patiemment à la sortie du lieu en question, accoudé contre le mur de la bâtisse et les mains dans les poches. Aujourd'hui, il avait beaucoup médité sur ces retrouvailles avec ses enfants et son ex-amante. Pensif, il effleura d'une main l'alliance retenu par un collier en cuir noir et caché sous sa chemise en lin grise. Après la discussion de la veille avec sa fille, il avait réalisé que les années écoulées et le poids des secrets compliqueraient sa tentative de réconciliation avec Emma et sur la finalité, de les protéger du danger. Pourtant c'était cette dernière raison qui l'avait poussé à s'éloigner mais rien n'y avait changer puisque deux incidents avaient eu tout de même lieu et ne parlons pas de la dernière mission qu'il avait effectuée… De loin, il avait vu Emma tourner la page et ses enfants grandir, s'épanouir sans lui. Ce sentiment de sacrifice il ne l'aurait souhaité pour personne, pas même son pire ennemi. Certes, il avait fait un dur choix pour les personnes qu'ils aimaient. Il pensait qu'il ne le regretterait jamais, que c'était la meilleure solution. Combien avait-il eu tort… Cette trop longue absence avait été de plus en plus pesante et sa famille ne faisait que lui manquer davantage. _Les voir sourire. Réaliser des sorties en famille. Assister à l'obtention de leur diplôme de fin d'étude. Parler à cœur ouvert avec Emma. Regarder un film avec eux. Être présent aux mariages de ses enfants. Les aider dans les coups durs de la vie._

Il ne voulait rater ça pour rien au monde. Il était décidé à tenir sa promesse. Il mettrait fin à cette carrière. Sur ces réflexions, les portes coulissantes automatiques de l'entrée s'ouvrirent et trois silhouettes différentes y apparurent. Henry fut le premier à le remarquer. Il s'élança vers son père et ils s'étreignirent avec affection.

« -Moi aussi… je suis content de te voir, gamin », lui murmura Neal avant de passer une main autour de ses épaules et de se tourner vers les deux personnes qui le suivaient.

Attendrie, Emma les observait avec un sourire et Charley se dirigea à son tour vers son père.

« -Salut Papa ! » lança-t-elle en le serrant brièvement dans ses bras avant de s'écarter légèrement, quelque peu réservée et tendue.

Neal arqua un sourcil interrogateur face à ce comportement.

« -Est-ce que ça va…

-Emma ! » interpella une voix masculine non loin d'eux.

La concernée sursauta et se retourna vers un homme barbu noir, élancé et bien bâti aux allures de bad boy. Il s'avança vers son ex-femme et s'adressa à elle comme si les autres membres présents n'existaient pas.

« -Hey… ne devais-tu pas me donner une réponse pour demain ? lança l'inconnu mystérieux.

-Oh…eh bien, ce n'est pas le moment idéal Killian... », répondit Emma, d'un air embarrassé.

Ok. C'était donc lui, le marine dont Charley lui avait parlé et avec qui il ne ferait pas le poids... Son aînée regarda nerveusement vers lui puis vers sa mère et ce Killian. Neal était loin d'être enchanté également mais il s'avait être fair-play. Il l'avait bien été avec les précédents compagnons d'Emma, aussi dur que cela a pu être. La seule chose qui avait changé depuis c'est qu'il était décidé à la reconquérir. Il est fini le temps où il se contentait d'être courtois, observateur et distant à tout ça. Il s'avança vers eux, accompagné d'Henry et de Charley à reculons.

« -Bonjour… Emma ? Tu… nous présentes? s'enquit-il, l'air de rien.

-Euh…Oui… Neal voici Killian. Killian voici Neal. Killian est un habitué du club. On a tous fait connaissance avec lui là-bas », présenta-t-elle avec gêne en scrutant ses enfants silencieux.

L'agent secret tendit sa main vers le marine. Bien que surpris, celui-ci accepta sa poignée de main.

« -Et vous êtes ? questionna Killian, n'ayant rien remarqué de l'échange avec les adolescents.

-Le père de ses enfants », lâcha Neal Cassidy avec un sourire formel.

Interdite, Emma Swan regardait les deux hommes. Elle ne savait pas si elle devait s'inquiéter ou non de cet échange imprévu.

« - Ah, vous êtes le pilote. Ravi de vous rencontrer. Henry m'a parlé des nombreux voyages que vous avez effectués. C'est quelque chose que nous avons en commun puisque je suis marine, déclara Killian avec un signe de tête.

-Vous êtes donc en vacances ?

-Non, pas vraiment. Je suis en congé maladie. J'ai eu une blessure au genou lors d'une mission. Je prends donc un peu de repos mais je ne me relâche pas pour autant.

-Rien de grave ?

-Non, enfin ça aurait pu être pire, reconnut-il.

-Vous savez finalement quand vous pourrez reprendre du service ?

\- Dans un mois. Je n'ai plus d'élancement c'est donc en bonne voie… »

Puis sur ces mots, il se tut. Que lui prenait-il à se confier comme ça ? De surcroît à l'ex de la femme qu'il tentait de séduire. Le marine risqua un œil vers Emma et cette dernière parut songeuse.

« -Bon… eh bien, je vais vous laisser en famille… Bonne soirée à vous…, annonça Killian, réalisant la scène actuelle.

-Merci, répondit le père d'Henry et de Charley.

-Salut, Killian ! lancèrent les adolescents.

-Vous êtes venus à pied ? leur demanda alors Neal en aparté, commençant peu à peu à s'éloigner avec ses enfants.

-Oui, informa Charley.

-Je vous raccompagne dans ce cas et on pourra discuter en chemin de notre programme à venir. »

Ils eurent un sourire complice.

Quelque peu irrité de la situation, le ténébreux se contint néanmoins. Emma s'avança vers lui en se raclant la gorge.

« -Euh… désolée pour tout ça.

-Ce n'est rien. Si tu en as toujours l'envie, tu as mon numéro Emma. Bonne soirée », déclara-t-il d'un signe distant de la tête, les mains dans les poches avant de partir de son côté, laissant ainsi une Emma surprise.

Cependant, la jeune femme se ressaisit et rejoignit les autres. Sur le retour, elle écouta les propositions de Neal et l'engouement de ces enfants sur ces simples sorties mais qui suffisaient amplement pour les rendre heureux. Prise par leur enthousiasme, elle accepta toutes ces idées et c'est avec un regard amusé qu'elle les vit faire le geste de la victoire. Son ancien compagnon avait les yeux rieurs et semblait ravi d'être là. Se sentant observé, il riva ses yeux bruns sur les siens. Il lui adressa un tendre sourire avant d'écouter d'une oreille discrète les dires de son fils. Il n'y avait pas à dire… c'était un bon père. Quelque soit la distance… Sur ces pensées, Emma songea à des évènements du passé et elle reprit une expression lointaine. Préoccupé, Neal n'avait pu échapper à ce changement d'état.

_A suivre…_


End file.
